flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce Varley
Bryce Varley has dedicated his life to the pursuit of becoming a doctor. Upon receiving his M.D., he procured an Internship at Angeles Hospital under Olivia Benford’s supervision, but, privately, has struggled with cancer, a disease that threatens all his plans. After being given a terminal diagnosis, Bryce was on the verge of committing suicide when his flashforward gave him something to live for. In his flash forward, he saw himself in love and happy with a mysterious Japanese woman, a woman he has never even seen before. Now he is determined to find the mystery woman, but he quickly realizes that it is not going to be an easy task. Nicole Kirby has become a friend to Bryce and helps give him the strength to believe that good things are coming his way. Character Biography Pre-GBO About a year before the blackout, Bryce learned he had renal cell carcinoma (kidney cancer). By four weeks before the blackout, the cancer had progressed to stage 4. Varley, believing that his cancer was terminal, began contemplating suicide. On the day prior to the flashforward, he missed morning rounds at the hospital, prompting three worried calls from Olivia. Traveling out to the Venice Pier with a handgun, Varley prepared to kill himself, but was interrupted by the flashforward. Flash It was initially unknown what exactly Varley saw in his flash, though it did show a positive future for him involving an unknown woman. Most likely they were romantically involved. Later, it was revealed that the woman was associated with the Japanese kanji 信. The woman is eventually revealed to be Keiko Arahida, who has the character 信 tattooed to her left wrist. Post-GBO After the GBO, Varley abandoned all thoughts of suicide and helped those around him who had been injured. He later returned to the hospital, helping Olivia save the life of Dylan Simcoe, a young boy who had been hit by a car. After saving Dylan, Varley confided to Olivia that he had been contemplating suicide, but that he had lost all intentions of doing so after the flashforward. Varley remained at the hospital for the remainder of the day, and that night met Lloyd Simcoe as he came to check on Dylan. Because his hopeful flashforward saved him from committing suicide, Bryce embraces the future, unlike some others, who are skeptical or in denial. This is advantageous for him when he uses his patient Ned's flashforward to diagnose an unknown illness and save his life. Bryce travels to Tokyo to try to find Keiko Arahida but is unsuccessful. Ironically, he returns to Los Angeles on the same flight as Keiko, with neither aware that the other is on the flight. Later, Bryce advises Janis on a sperm bank she can go to attempt to get pregnant. Bryce begins to develop a deeper friendship with Nicole Kirby, accompanying her to meet with Timothy, talking with him later regarding his influence on her, and visiting her mother with her at their house. In , he kisses Nicole when they are looking for a place to eat. Little does he know that Keiko was sitting inside a restaurant while he was outside with Nicole. Nicole told Bryce that she does not want Bryce to kiss her while thinking of Keiko. The next day, Bryce leaves a voicemail to Nicole apologizing for the kiss, but later he says he is not sorry and that he wanted the kiss to happen. While he was leaving that message he sees an immigration car, unaware that Keiko was inside of it. Trivia *Bryce has appeared in of aired episodes. Category:Main characters